Bättre än vem?
by Smargden
Summary: En kortis i 4 akter, där Harry reglerar sig själv från Hogwarts efter att han avslöjat Ravenclaws mobbing av Luna - vilket han själv agerade mot. Sen är det fortsatt deltagande i tävlingen men med helt andra förutsättningar. Avslutas med att Harry tar ut sin hämnd över de som missbrukat sina ställningar. Ingen mer uppdatering - den är avslutad. Liten varning - vulgärt språkbruk.


Bättre än vem?

En kortis i fyra akter

4 Bättre än vem? 1

Uppgift 1 1

Uppgift 2 11

Uppgift 3 15

Avslutningen 19

* Ende * 20

Omläst med en korr, 2014-10-16; 2016-03-12; 2016-07-05

Uppgift 1

Det var bara en vecka kvar innan första momentet i tre-skoletävlingen skulle genomföras. Ravenclaw hade haft svåra problem, så gott som alla elever var som om de gick i en form av mental dimma. Det hade kommit upp till rektorns nivå och han kände sig tvungen att agera. Därför klingade han i sin bägare vid middagsmåltiden.

"Detta berör hela Hogwarts, det verkar som att det endera är en epidemi av någon okänd sjukdom, eller så är det någon som har kommit på ett sätta att förstöra utbildningsförutsättningarna för många.

"Jag har hållit förhör med många och inget har kommit fram som kunnat ge besked om vad som händer. Så gott som alla i huset Ravenclaw men även några från andra hus verkar vara så påverkade att de knappt vet vad de heter. Detta måste SLUTA NU. Är det någon som har något att säga om detta — så tala nu." Harry reste sig upp.

"Vem är det som klagar?"

"Så gott som alla i huset Ravenclaw — vad vet du om detta Harry."

"Jag har för mig att det tillhör kutym att tilltala med familjenamnet inte ett förnam nedlåtande tonfall. Så vi börjar om. Vem är det som klagar?"

"Inte den tonen till rektorn herr Potter. 35 poäng från Gryffindor för det Potter." Sa Minerva argt. Harry satte sig utan ytterligare kommentar.

"Herr Potter — vet du något om detta?" Frågade rektorn nu med en annan ton i rösten. Så Harry reste sig upp igen.

"Ja — för 35 poäng _till_ Gryffindor ska jag utveckla frågan."

"35 poäng till Gryffindor — Herr Potter, vänligen utveckla din fråga nu."

"Jag har ställt frågan 'Vem är det som klagar?' ett par gånger, om vi kan börja i den änden är jag villig att fortsätta."

"Shu Chang är den som har fört upp det till mig."

"Tack, Chang — rektorn säger att du har fört fram en klagan till rektorn, min fråga till dig är följande. 'Vem som enskild elev i ert elevhem är det som ni som GRUPP MOBBAR?'"

"MOBBAR?" repeterade så gott som hela personalkåren — och många elever.

"Det som händer nu är inget som flummiga Luuny klarar av." sa en annan elev vid Ravenclawbordet.

"Så ni säger alltså här och nu att ni som grupp som förstör vistelsen på Hogwarts för en oskyldig blyg elev har rätten att göra det? NI om några borde veta bättre."

"Potter — det är inte det, det handlar om nu." Sa Dumbledore argt.

"Men det är just det, det handlar om. JAG har sett Luna Lovegaard, hur hon lider, tänk på att jag är _empifat_ , så JAG VET, hur en del har det. JAG har tagit den hjälp jag behöver, för att skapa den besvärjelse som råder nu. ALLA som i akt och mening gör något för att förstöra tillvaron vid Hogwarts för fröken Lovegood genom att exempelvis stjäla eller gömma hennes saker, eller att sprida rykten och falskheter om henne — är de som påverkats. Därför är alla som påverkats skyldiga till MOBBING. Nu rektor finns det möjlighet att skapa en demonstration hur en skolledning sköter ett allvarligt fall av mobbing, när ett helt hus — INKLUSIVE husföreståndaren mobbar en elev — och har gjort det sedan hon kom hit."

Salen hade blivit knäpp tyst, man kunde höra när fallande damm träffade bord eller golv, så tyst var det.

"POTTER — 200 poäng från Gryffindor för att skada mina elever." Nästan väste Flitwick innan han kom på vad Harry egentligen också hade sagt.

"Bättre än så — knäppskalle som inte fattar vad du gör. Jag reglerar mig själv från den här lekstugan, därför att jag fullt tydligt har angripit så många av dina översittare." Med det bröt ett öronbedövande kvittrande ut samtidigt som grandiosa flammor av eld slog upp framför Harry — när han mycket tydligt BRÖT ISÄR sitt trollspö. Och fortsatte innan överraskningarna hade hunnit lägga sig.

"Som jag sa — jag reglerar mig själv från Hogwarts, jag är inte längre elev här. Mitt trollspö ska brytas i det fallet, men med min bakgrund behöver jag inte tvångsstympas på magin, eller få minnet raderat." Adjö. Sa Harry och gick mot utgången.

" P: JAG FÖRBJUDER DET" Skrek rektorn.

"Tyvärr för dig, jag har redan lagt in om en översyn för din självpåtagna roll som min målsman, just nu är jag under ministeriets överinseende. Din enda möjlighet att ens komma ifråga är efter att du förevisar mina föräldrars testamente tillsammans med en ED _på ditt liv_ , att du handlar _I MITT BÄSTA_ , när det gäller mig. Om du har andras bästa som orsak till något så har du jäv, och är därför redan från början _olämplig_ att vara min målsman. Så innan du dikterar något för mig — så klara ut detaljerna på familjeavdelningen på ministeriet först. Sen på banken, du är återbetalningsskyldig med den nätta summan lite drygt fyra å en halv miljon galleons, som du OLAGLIGT har debiterat min familjs valv, alltså det du har stulit av mig. Sen kommer du att drabbas att ersätta i mig och Sirius i form av skadestånd för våra lidanden. ADJÖ, och effekten avtar med tiden om ni slutar med mobbingen, ju mer djävulskap ni har gjort mot min vän Luna — ju längre lär det dröja innan det går över."

Med det såg de Harry försvinna ut.

—

Samtidigt började kugghjulen även i Ravenclaws elever börja rotera. Luna — var Harrys vän, väninna, och han hade den kraften att sätta den typen av besvärjelse på dem. Flera började överväga vilka allianser som skulle brytas, men om det visste inte Harry, där han satt i hemsökta huset.

"Dobby."

"Vad kan Dobby stå till tjänst med?"

"Först — tack för all hjälp med det vi gör för Luna, försök få det att fortsätta. Men först vill jag att ni försöker hitta igen alla hennes saker, skriv upp så jag kan ha det i bevisning vem som hade vad, eller var saker fanns. Den som sedan tar från henne, se till att ALLT den eleven har finns utspritt i korridorer. Men tala också om för mig — hämta alla mina saker till mig. Jag ska ta mig till Gringotts, och sedan till Newtown Road på St. Anne, du vet den där ön som är nord-ost om Guernsey. Enligt banken så lär jag äga golfbanan där, så det blir ett bra ställe att vila upp mig på, och sen måste jag förmodligen vara på Hogwarts och _titta_ på uppgiften."

—

** _Veckan innan på Gringotts_ **

Harry tog sig till Gringotts, från familjevalvet som han nu kunde begära upp, bara han inte tog _pengar_ därifrån, så kunde han hämta saker han behövde, och Potters hade en hel del saker av diverse funktion.

Det kan räknade med att ha nytta av flyttade han över till de koffertar han avsåg ta med sig. Dit hörde tre trollspön, som var så pass gamla att ministeriets besvärjelse för övervakning var borta, ett fickur, som såg ut att ha fler funktioner än att bara visa tiden, framför allt som den fanns i en box och bruksanvisningen var flera centimetrar tjock.

Som avslutning på den delen av besöket så tömde han sitt personliga valv helt, dessutom öppnade han ett nytt, och begärde att allt som kom in till gamla personliga valvet skulle direkt överföras till hans nya förbrukningsvalv. Harry hade nämligen sett brevet till honom från hans far.

 _Harry_

 _Om du läser detta, så betyder det att det inte fungerade som det var tänkt. Men familjevalvet kommer ingen annan än en Potter åt att komma in i. En förmyndare kan dock debitera valvet om det är punktbehov för din räkning. Allt som inte kan visas kvitton på kan begäras tillbaks._

 _Vem som än har hand om kontakten mellan dig och Gringotts, se till att du får det att åter bli 'Blackstone' han är den som är insvuren med oss, men en förmyndare, och jag misstänker att Dumbledore smyger sig in att bli det TROTS det vi skrivit bort den möjligheten, då blir det Griphook, det är Dumbledores goblin, växla tillbaks till Blackstone om du kan._

 _Ditt bruksvalv, det balanseras till 10'000 på din födelsedag. Gringotts har rätten att använda hälften av de pengarna för din räkning. Det kan vara korta utlåningar, eller andra tillfälliga affärer, de genererar en inkomst. Det är därför även pengar i valvet förräntar sig. Guld ökar inte av sig själv, den som tror att stillaliggande guld ökar den är okunnig, eller rent av DUM._

 _Alltså Gringotts sköter om affärer, de investerar i saker som förräntar sig. Det vi har i familjevalv är saker som har längre livstid, ägande av företag, hotell, golfbanor både magi och omagiska — det genererar pengar. Nå tillbaks till ditt personliga._

 _Det är avsett att ta dig genom dina ungdomsår, och göra det hanterbart under din uppväxt. Blir du i den situationen att du inte längre litar på din förmyndare — öppna ett privat valv, och flytta det du har i det officiella till ditt nya, och se till att endast du själv har tillgång till det._

 _Lär dig snabbt att använda rovan, alltså fickuret. Läs bruksanvisningen NOGA._

 _Sen se till att du tittar närmare på vilken nytta du har av koffert XVM. Kan du inte ta med något annat — så ta med den, stick dig i ett finger och sätt en droppe blod på vardera vapenskölderna, och säg '_ _ **ego sum grabbing tractus**_

 _Efter det har du tre saker du bör komma ihåg. Håll handen på en av vapensköldarna 'open' öppnar den i den mod som representeras av den skölden. Minimi för att göra den liten och maxi för att bli användningsstorlek 'store' då är den tillräckligt stor att kunna förvaras och man ser var den är._

 _Det finns mer du behöver läsa inne i den — öppna den med familjen Potters sköld för det._

 _Lycka till_

 _Jag tror du behöver det_

 _Far_

Han hade sakerna med, och han förberedde det han behövde.

"Jag behöver tala med Blackstone." Sa Harry vid kunddisken innan han gick därifrån."

"Han är upptagen med annat för tillfället — vem kan jag hälsa ifrån."

"Jag väntar i fem minuter — om jag inte kan tala med honom innan dess — kommer min advokat att se till att ALLT jag äger här hämtas ut, innan dagen är över. Om jag förstod allt rätt så är ni här på Gringotts absolut skyldiga att lämna ut allt om jag begär det — inklusive det kapital som för tillfället råkar arbeta. Totalt min gode man är det mer än ni klarar av på så kort varsel. Så — sätt fart."

—

"Jag är Blackstone, man sa att du var en otrevlig person som jag skulle läxa upp. Vad vill du?"

"Vad säger du om den här ringen?"

"Potter? Harry Potter?"

"Ja — rätt på första. Vad säger du nu?"

"Kom."

—

Harry var nöjd, det hade gått smidigt, och Dumbledore skulle inte bli glad. Vad viktigare var, ordern som skulle gå ut till alla butikskedjor han hade monopol på var att månadsvis öka utpriset så att det på årsbasis skulle ha ökat med minst en fjärdedel. Alla kedjor där han hade konkurrenter skulle sänka sina utpriser så att de var tillräckligt stor skillnad för kunderna att gå till hans butiker, och efter hand skulle konkurrenterna köpas upp.

Vidare skulle hans ägarandelar i tidningar och radio säkras, liksom i alla publika restauranger. Han hade räknat ut att ALLT magivärlden i framtiden skulle behöva, skulle komma genom Potters, och han skulle bestämma priserna, och vilka som var portförbjudna där.

—

Han hade några veckor på sig till förberedelser, jo, han hade redan räknat ut att det måste vara något ordentligt _farligt_. Rons bror Charlie hade haft för många framträdanden vid Hogwarts för att det INTE skulle vara drakar. Och han tänkte INTE utmana en drake. Dessutom skulle han inte agera magiskt. Det var den andra detaljen.

Men han var tvungen att snabbt lära sig omagiska vapen, och tekniker. En drake, ser, hyfsat, men den hör dåligt, dessutom kan de flesta av dem lukta som ormar, alltså ska syn och lukt förstöras. RÖK, eller damm. Eller både och. Men sen ska han kunna agera själv, alltså något som ger honom omagisk syn i rök damm och . . . i tårgas.

Pengar var inget problem för honom. Dessutom kunde han med magins hjälp skaffa saker som normalt inte gick att köpa öppet. Burkar som gav rök, gick lätt att skaffa, hjälm med andningsluft, lika som användes av dykare var säkrast, filter kunde kanske användas.

Sen blev det i slutänden en videokamera, med IR och 99 procent gråfilter, samt en IR-lampa. Med det kunde han se genom flera typer av _rök_. Inte alla typer, men den typ han hade valt kunde han hjälpligt se tillräckligt på videokamerans bildskärm för att göra det som behövde göras. Sen skulle ändå hörseln störas, en DVD-spelare och en bildprojektor skulle föra oväsen och sända störande bild på röken.

Men kläderna blev det viktigaste, de var av samma typ som servicepersonal använde i gjuterier och på andra ställen där man kunde råka ut för het smält metall. Innanför det var nästa skydd, mängder med små påsar som satt tätt invid varandra, om de hettades upp så avgav de koldioxid, dels kväver de eventuell brand, men de bromsar upp upphettningen också.

Han hade testat med en docka som hade termometrar, drakeld kanske var vassare än den dieselbrännare han hade använt, men han var rätt säker på att han skulle klara minst en eldpust, kanske till å med två, utan att ens svettas. Det blev dags att angöra Hogwarts första tävlingsdagen.

—

"Potter, så du kom ändå. Har du skaffat nytt trollspö?" Underade Ludo Bagman.

"Nä det behövs inte, jag har avbrutit min utbildning, och kommer att anställa privata lärare bara det har ordnat sig var jag kan fortsätta min utbildning. Men — NU, nu kommer jag att tävla utan magi."

"Det är omöjligt. Det behövs magi för att klara momenten. Du har ingen möjlighet att ens överleva utan det."

"Då dör jag väl då — så blir många glada. Men — jag är tvungen att tävla, och då jag brutit mitt trollspö och inte får skaffa ett nytt innan jag har nytt skolningstillstånd och lärare ordnat — så tävlar jag omagiskt."

"Det är ditt liv — du sätter på spel."

"Det är MITT liv någon annan har kastat in i det här spelet. Rektorn kunde ha ordnat att jag inte behövde ställa upp — men han valde att _för den goda sakens skull_ , skulle jag riskera livet igen. Men jag har fixat med banken — Dumbledore och ministeriet — kammar NOLL ifall jag dör."

Många hade hört det Harry sa, och det spred sig snabbt och det blev kalabalik. Men det var ingen tid att fundera, de tävlande skulle till ett tält.

"Potter — vad har du för saker med dig? Har du trollspöt med dig?"

"Nej, inget trollspö, men jag har en krympt koffert, den har omagiska saker jag kommer att nyttja mig av. Det _accio_ andra kan göra — kan ju jag ju inte klara, därför bär jag med mig den istället för trollspö — det är enda skillnaden."

"Okej:"

—

Redan inne i tältet började Harry kränga på sig alla de lager skyddskläder han hade försett sig med. Naturligtvis skrattade de övriga tävlande åt honom. Och han gick ut sist, utanpå allt var en något förstorad skoluniform.

Han gick fram mot draken, som öppnade gapet och blåste ut en plym av eld. Åskådarna såg att Harry omslöts av elden — och nu visste de att han inte skulle använda magi. Så de räknade med att han var grillad.

Men när elden avtog stod han där nu i silvervit klädsel, det utanpåliggande hade brännts av. En aning varmare hade det blivit.

Nu satte han ner sin koffert, och började kasta saker, och innan någon annan hunnit förstå vad som hände var hela området insvept av bolmande rök. Det de inte såg var att det även fanns tårgas i röken, för att en drake ska kunna göra en eldsprut behöver den andas in, men med den röken skulle draken inte andas in mer än möjligen för eget behov — om ens det. Så drog han igång bensingeneratorn och med det kom även bildprojektorn igång. Med det bolmade det även upp teaterrök som ersatte det som rökgranaterna initialt hade skapat. Och med det flyttade Harry sig till en annan sida, och kunde nu gå in och hämta sitt falska ägg.

Innan han gick ut satte han en rosa rosett runt drakens hals. Det skulle ge den magiska publiken något att undra över, när röken skingrade sig. Han var tillräckligt långt ifrån när han tryckte på fjärrstyrningen till elverket, och med det tystnade både aggregat och DVD-oväsendet, liksom att bilderna mot rökväggen försvann, även rökgeneratorn slutade blåsa in ny rök. Och det dröjde inte många minuter förrän draken syntes igen, nu med den stora rosa rosetten runt halsen.

—

"Vad har du Gjort Potter?" Undrade Dumbledore.

"Utfört mitt moment, men visst är hon gulligare nu, tycker du inte."

"Har DU satt dit den?"

"Ja — fick jag inte det?"

"Hur klarade du elden?"

"Ah — min hemlighet, men det är helt OMAGISKT, jag har inte använt någon annan magi, än att jag storleksförändrade kofferten, och att kofferten kan innehålla mer och väga mindre än motsvarande omagisk sak. Bortsett från det kan jag garantera att jag inte utfört eller nyttjat något magiskt, jag har löst uppgiften, inte skadat andra ägg, eller draken. Visserligen är den kanske lite mindre glad i mig — på grund av röken, men den överlever det."

"Potter kom hit får jag kontrollera dig." Hojtade Poppy.

"Nej tack — jag avstår allt magiskt nu. Lägg undan trollspöt och kom och titta på mig ifall du måste — men du utför inget magiskt mot eller på mig nu.

"Det ingår att kontrollera er för skador."

"Inte mig emot – men gör det HELT UTAN MAGI."

"Vi är på en magisk skola — så vi använder magi."

"JAG — ingår inte i er skola, men är tvingad att vara här, och jag lovar — jag har inte minsta skada."

"Potter — Använde du ingen magi alls för att lösa uppgiften?" Det var Karkaroff som frågade.

"Nej, jag använde visserligen en magisk koffert för att transportera saker, det är allt, allt annat är helt utan magi."

"Tack." Log han.

Så blev det poängen, han hade inte hört, eller sett vad de övriga fick, men han blev ändå inte förvånad. 1, 1, 1, 1, 9.

Han hörde från Bagman som pratade till publiken,

"Detta är en tävling där _magi_ , premieras. Potter har medgett att han inte använde någon magi alls under momentet, Dumbledore gav ändå en hög bedömning för att Potter använde en magisk koffert för transport av sina saker. Men tävlingsbestämmelserna medger inte den bedömningen därför måste den revideras till en ETTA. Tyvärr Potter, det är en tävling där Magi premieras. Tänk på det vid nästa moment."

Men Harry satte sig upp och rullade iväg ifrån dem på en terränggående crossmotorcykel, och innan någon visste ordet av var han långt borta. Och just utanför Hogwarts grindar släppte han ännu en rökgranat, och när röken utvecklat sig flyttnycklade han sig tillbaks hem.

Han var uppriktigt less, han lät fortfarande tidningen skriva skit om honom, trots att han hade tillräckligt med ägarandelar för totalt bestämmande, men det skulle bli roligare sen.

Harry hade naturligtvis _öron_ på Hogwarts, två alver som de övriga inte visste om att de hade bundit sig med Harry Potter. Han visste att det hade tagit _veckor_ för många i Ravenclaw att bli _normala_ igen, och de lämnade Lunas saker ifred. Nå efter att tre av tjejerna inte hade en enda pryl kvar i inne på Ravenclaws område. Och Luna svor sig fri — hon hade absolut inget med det att göra — det var Potters förbannelse som fortfarande var aktiv. Luna log inom sig, de kunde inte ens i smyg prata illa om henne utan att de drabbades.

Hon visste att hon skulle möta honom fler gånger, och kanske hade de två en framtid, om inte som par, så åtminstone som vänner.

Hermione, hade blivit ansatt att förklara, och hon hade ganska god uppfattning om vad Harry hade använt, men hon visste inget om tårgasen i röken. Charlie hade låtit Ron veta att den rosa rosetten, inte hade minsta spår av magi, och den var bunden manuellt, det betydde att Potter måste ha så gott som suttit på ryggen på draken när han knöt den rosetten. Något de själva inte ens gjorde, så imponeringsgraden vad Harry Potter kunde göra _omagiskt_ , väckte en viss förundran. Men ett par veckor efter det — glömdes han bort av alla utom de i Ravenclaw som drabbades av hans förbannelse — genom att säga något vasst om Luna.

—

Uppgift 2

Dumble hade skickat Fawkes flera gånger för att försöka få Harry till Hogwarts inför julbalen — som alla tävlande förväntades delta i och ha ett danssällskap till. Men Harry avstod. Däremot hade han fått områdesskydden uppgraderade så de blev homogena. Det betydde att även den som kom innanför skalet drabbades inne i området. Och Dumbledore skulle inte vara magisk många minuter inne i Harrys lägenhet. Skulle han dessutom ha avsikter att föra bort Harry var det att betrakta som _angrepp_ , det skulle direkt slå ut personen, och sedan fortsätta att dränera personen tills den var medvetslös för att sedan hållas på den nivån. Dumbledore skulle INTE uppskatta det om han såg till att komma in med Fawkes, som också påverkades så att han aldrig stannade mer än ett par sekunder.

Harry hade fåt veta av Winky hur ägget kunde luras på sin hemlighet. Med det började planeringen för ett vattenäventyr.

Harpungevär fanns av både gummibandsprincip och lufttrycksdrivna. Harry behövde ha ett som fungerade med komprimerad luft, och kunde användas som en pistol som laddade om sig själv. Så det blev att se över vad som fanns att jobba med.

Det blev slutligen en omgjord träddödarinjektor. Den sköt in en platsskiva som hade ett växtgift på sig. Den sköts med en krutpatron, både krutpatron och en ny plastbit matades fram gemensamt. I dykarbutiken hittade han olika typer av undervattensjaktmaterial. Efter det blev det arbete, en del av arbetet kunde han leja ut på andra ställen.

Den andra saken han behövde var LJUS. Dobby kunde tala om, efter att han hade mätt, att sjön utanför Hogwarts var 55 meter djupt som mest. Därför blev det att börja träna, nu vid St Kitts i Västindien. Med en 10 kilo tung sten släppte han ner sig, och på några ögonblick var han nere på bottnen, tre minuter styrde han runt, och klämde sedan på utlösaren till kolsyrepatronen som fyllde uppstigningsballongen. Medan han tränade kom han fram till att han klarade fyra minuter nere på bottnen innan han behövde börja uppstigningen.

Han hade naturligtvis med sig en patron för andningsluft, men om han använde den var han tvungen att stanna flera minuter vid tio-metersnivån, för att vädra ut luften ur blodet. Utan att byta luft, kunde han gå ner — göra det han behövde — och återvända upp.

Nästa projekt han löste var något han inte visste om var så bra, men han testade. Två ljusslingor tio meter emellan, kunde också föra med sig en variant av elstängsel, högvoltspulser dem emellan, var ytterst obehagliga att vara mellan, tills han satte på ett följsamt metallnät på utsidan av sin dykardräkt, för i Skottland – avsåg han använda torrdräckt, mest för temperaturens skull. Men den hjälpte även mot dessa chocker om han även hade gummihandskar. Det enda oskyddade hudpartiet var ansiktet, men om händerna också var isolerade så gick det bra.

Men han avsåg se till att de två slingorna fungerade, både som belysning _och_ som skydd mot vattenvarelser. Vapnen var för sista utväg. Kniv, naturligtvis, men även en roterande kaptrissa som klarade stålvire skulle han vara utrustad med. Det mest ultimata var en _stångklippare_ , den gapade över 20 centimeter, och när han aktiverade den klippte den av det den gapade över, även om det var ett stålrör, dock var det ett engångsredskap. Den hade högkomprimerad luft som drev ett turbinhjul som i sin tur skapade kraften till klippningsmomentet. Det tog nästan två minuter att klippa av en 15 centimeter tjock stång av hårt trä, men den klippte av det, en järnkedja stod inte heller emot den.

Det var Dobby som gav honom tidpunkten för andra momentet, och Harry kom inkörande på sin motorcykel.

"Hög tid att komma nu Potter, momentet börjar om en halvtimme."

"Gott om tid alltså."

"Då vet ni att det i sjön finns något ni saknar — det är er uppgift att hitta det och komma upp tillbaks med det inom en timme. Har alla uppfattat?"

"Jag — saknar inget. Här på Hogwa . t . . s LUNA? Luna är min vän, har ni henne där nere — så diskuterar vi det rättsliga efteråt. Har ni burit hand på henne så borde ni förstå att ni har gjort något jag inte förlåter."

"Potter — VI är tävlingsledningen och VI bestämmer. Ja — hon är din gisslan att hämta upp."

Vid bryggan som gick ut öppnade Harry sin koffert, och började kränga på sig saker. Skolöverklädseln var bra att ha — den dolde mycket. Nu var det bara handskarna och simfötterna som skulle på, utöver huvan över huvudet. När startsignalen ljöd, slängde han i sin belysning och med det fanns det ljusslinga hela vägen ner. Så hoppade han i själv och med det försvann han ned i djupet.

Han såg bra hela vägen ner, han aktiverade lampan på huvudet, den lyste starkt dit han tittade. Han såg snabbt de fyra trästängerna, och han såg dessutom att det glittrade en annan form av magiskt glitter på kjedjorna dom höll Luna än på repen som höll den övriga gisslan.

Han bestämde sig snabbt. Hans elektriska stängsel höll tydligt vattenfolket på avstånd. Han satte klipparen på stången till Luna, och med den roterande skäraren kapade han repen till de övriga tre. En av vattenfolket kastade ett treuddigt metallvapen mot honom, han svarade med sitt eget vapen, och färgampuller liksom att han drog ur spärrarna för elgranaterna. Efter det var det omöjligt för dem att se förbi den skärmen, eller ens komma i närheten utan att få kramper när elgranaternas pulser var aktiva. Han gjorde fast en lina på handlederna i de tre övriga i gisslan, och höll i Lunas stolpe, varvid han utlöste uppstigningsbalongen.

Från att han hoppade i tills han var uppe hade det gått sex och en halv minut — med det hade han alla fyra ur gisslan ut men han valde att låta sina 27 såppatroner och 38 kolsyretuber stanna kvar i sjön. Hade de inte angripit honom hade han lämnat den i fred, men nu skulle de inte stanna i den sjön, och förmodligen inte återvända under överskådlig tid. För med såpan och kolsyrebublorna skulle sjön se ut som ett bubbelbad, och smaka som tvålskadad sockerdricka.

Men han hade ett problem kvar att lösa. Flyttnyckeln på kedjorna.

"Dumbledore — VARFÖR är det kedjor av järn på min gisslan, medan det var tågvirke för de andra? DESSUTOM — luktar det flyttnyckel om dem, så rör dem inte innan de är neutraliserade. Dessutom — en av skräpet där nere angrep mig — så de är möjligen mindre förtjusta i mitt svar, men DE ANGREP FÖRST."

"Kedjor — det ska inte vara några kedjor."

"Det där ser ut som kedjor i mina ögon. Det är därför jag tog hela stolpen med mig upp."

"Jo — jag ser det — var är de andra tävlande?"

"Ingen aning, men det är de själva som bedömer vad de gör, de borde ha sett mig komma upp med dem alla. Dessutom — kanske du ska fundera över vad du så gott som garanterat åstadkommit om en vela kommer nersimmande till vattenfolket — TVÅ döda velas, och sen har du krig med dem. Grattis. Mitt svar på angreppet på Luna — meddelar jag efter att det här jippot är över, men det kommer — var lugn."

—

Uppgift 3

Harry såg till att Luna kom fri från kedjorna, efter det drog han sig tillbaks till sitt. Och naturligtvis hade han fått låga poäng, därför att han inte heller nu använde någon form av magi.

Men flera bland åskådarna hade börjat inse att, om Harry kunde vinna över draken, och till å med knyta en rosett runt halsen på den. Ta upp alla ur gisslan på mindre än 7 minuter, utan magi. Då var den omagiska sidan inte så tafatt ändå, visserligen hade han använt en koffert för att transportera sakerna, men allt han hade gjort i övrigt var något som vilken omagisk som helst skulle klara.

Att det inte skulle vara en quidditchturnering vittnade om att det skulle vara ett evenemang där, och det tredje momentet var kvar att utföra, så Harry bad Dobby fotografera den platsen från luften — om han kunde, och det kunde han.

Han kunde även fotografera förberedelser och därför var Harry väl förberedd.

Det blev dags för sista momentet. Harry öppnade sin kista, klädde på sig ett patronbälte med två revolvrar, samt att han hängde två kulsprutepistoler, en över vardera sidan av sig, han stoppade några handgranater i fickorna. Allt medan de övriga såg förvånat på honom. Slutligen efter att han hade krympt kofferten och stoppat den i fickan ryckte han igång den lilla apparat som han först tog ut. De omagiska kände igen en motorsåg när de hörde ljudet.

Efter det gick han rakt igenom buskaget, med sågen på högsta varvtal. Visserligen hade de övriga ett par minuters försprång på honom — men det tog inte Harry ens tre minuter att nå centrum — Där slängde han ett snöre om pokalen, och bar ut den med en stång. Han var ute hos de övriga efter fem minuter från det han fick starta.

"Varför tog du inte trofén där inne."

"Den ser inte så bra ut, den påminner om kedjorna."

"Det är en flyttnyckel — den ska ta dig hit."

"Sa Dumbledore — och tog i den — och försvann."

"Han kom då inte hit." Sa Harry slött, men samtidigt kände han en hand på sin axel, och han kände flyttnyckeldraget. Med det osäkrade han båda kulsprutepistolerna. Så snart han tog mark, började han snabbt angripa den som bar hand på honom — Alastor, skulle aldrig mer säga — ALLTID VAKSAM.

Nästa som snabbt sjönk ihop var Peter Pettigrev. Efter det drog han sprinten ur en av handgranaterna och lobbade in den i den stora kitteln medan han själv dök in bakom en av gravstenarna, en kulkärve ytterligare avslutade en orm, som tydligen hade mer än en orm i sig, för den skrek ut som en människa när den dog. Ännu en granat fläkte upp det lilla eländet som gapade och skrek ut "DÖDA".

Harry log, han såg Dumbledore ligga utslagen, men han såg att han andades, och han såg också Dumbledores trollspö på marken, snabbt lade han beslag på den. Efter det gick han undan och började inspektera. Och samla in trollspön, han lyckades få igång brasan som kitteln han sprängde hade varit ovanpå, med det kunde han säga att han bränt upp trollspöna, för Dumbledore var inte tillräckligt medveten för att se att han hade stoppat in dem i hans eget trollspökoger vid vänstra handleden.

"Potter?" Hörde han, och med det vände han sig om — med ena handen på avtryckaren på ena kulsprutepistolen.

"Ja. Vänd undan trollspöt medan du kan. Vem är du och vad vill du?"

"Jag är Auror Schacklebolt, och jag behåller trollspöt dit jag vill."

"Om du inte vänder bort det — så skyll dig själv — TRE — TVÅ — "

"Exp . . .

Skottsalvan tog i benen och det räckte för att avbryta besvärjelsen. Harry gick fram och trampade HÅRT på handen som höll trollspöt — och sen HÅRT på spöt så det gick i bitar.

"Du har skjutit på en polis. Och om det där är Moody — så ser han död ut — du är illa ute nu Potter."

"Jag drogs iväg hit — och detta är INTE tävlingen. Där borta ligger Peter Pettigrerw, där borta har du det som förmodligen var Voldemort, och om Moody är Moody — så är han en dödsätare. Du — skulle ha sänkt ditt trollspö — och du hade varit säker. Jag var utsatt för mordförsök av SKOLANS PERSONAL — så jag försvarar mig. Jag dödade dig inte, hade du börjat säga avada — då . . . då hade du varit DÖD nu, men du överlever. Ta din flyttnyckel, och se till att det kommer en upprensning hit — men tala om att de INTE ska hota mig, jag är lite för allergisk mot det nu. Ta med Dumbledore, jag vet inte vad de har gjort med honom."

"Jag behöver ett trollspö för att kunna göra en flyttnyckel, men du förstörde mitt."

"Har du inget i reserv — så ta det som en läxa. De andra som fanns här har jag redan eldat upp."

" _Seckuri_ " Hörde Harry — och med det försvann både Dumbledore och den mörkhyade. Varvid Harry började söka efter andra saker på Moody, och Pettigrev. Två extra trollspön och en tidvändare på Moody. Annars fick de behålla det de hade.

"Potter — inget skjutande nu — om jag får be."

"Vilka är ni?" Blev svaret.

"Jag är Amelia Bones, och hon där är Nymfodora Tonks, tre andra kommer om några ögonblick."

"Jag är inte, så positiv — men jag skjuter inte någon som inte angriper mig. Den förre — försökte."

"Okej — berätta vad som hänt."

"Okej. Tonks – kom hit och låna mig ditt trollspö en stund."

"Amelia?"

"Gör det."

"Jag Harry James Potter, lovar med den magi jag trots allt har kvar, att det jag ska svara dig ska jag svara så sant jag kan, och utan att mig veterligen ljuga. Så om jag säger att _det är sant_ så är det också sant, så långt jag vet. Må så ske. Tack för lånet."

"Det var ju en lösning, nå — vad har hänt?"

"Först när Dumble tog i trofén försvann han — han var här så han kom tydligen hit.

"Sen kände jag en hand på min axel – och jag kände det typiska draget en flyttnyckel gör. Så kom jag hit.

"Den som drog iväg med mig — blåste jag med den här, han är där borta — död. OM det är Moody — så är han en dödsätare, men han kan vara en som använt förvandlingsdrog.

"Sen börja den där . . på med en besvärjelse — så jag blåste bort han det är Peter Pettigrew, eller någon som föreställer honom, den verkliga förrädaren som gav oss till Vokldemort.

"Där är resterna av en orm — Voldemorts, för det som kom ur den när jag dödade den påminde om det som hände när jag dödade Voldemorts dagbok. Det där är resterna av en jädra stor kittel som stod på brasan där, den sprängde jag med en sån här." Sa Harry och visade upp en av handgranaterna.

"Dumbledore låg där, vad de gjort med honom vet jag inte men sen hörde jag mitt namn från en som inte ville sänka sitt trollspö, och när jag hotade med att freda mig, började han en besvärjelse — som jag fick honom att sluta med.

"Sen kom ni. Det är i det läget vi är nu."

"Så du dödade de två." Sa Amelia och pekade på Moody och Pettigrew

"Ja, och jag gjorde det i rent självförsvar. Om de fick ner Dumbledore — då är de inte _vänner_ precis."

"Det ligger något i det, jo."

"Direktör Bones, det här luktar väldigt likt polyjuice, det är absolut inte det jag är övertygad om att _vår_ Alastor brukar dricka."

"Bra — vi får testa det, och leta på rummet ifall Moody kanske fortfarande lever. Potter, jag kommer att behöva ha minnesbevis från det som hänt här, var är alla trollspön?"

"Jag har eldat."

"Var är trollspöna?"

"Dom är omhändertagna."

"Eldade?"

"Nej. Men det är vad jag försöker få vissa att tro — speciellt Dunmbledore."

"Ah — jag förstår. Du får tillbaks dem efter att jag har undersökt dem."

"Okej. De här två är reservspön från den där, den här är från Pettigrew, den här från, från han där. Och så Dumbledores"

Amelia gjorde _prio inkantate_ , eller vad det kallades, och lämnade tillbaks dem. "De gjorde tydligen _crucio_ på Dumbledore, och en bedövning efter det, och jag har inte sett dem. Men du ska inte annonsera dem heller."

"Nej, jag vet det." Det hördes ett par popanden

"Vad tog er så lång tid?"

"Det var kalabalik vid Hogwarts, en av de tävlande använde crucio på en annan tävlande — det visade sig att den var under verklig imperius. En annan höll på att dö på grund av en jättespindel. Men det är ordnat nu, och här?"

"Lugnt, leta efter nyckalr och annat på den där — vi tror inte det är Moody, men leta efter Moody på Moodys rum inne på Hogwarts, ta med dem båda till förvaring, sätt dem i stasis."

"Potter, gör du mig sällskap tillbaks till Hogwarts."

"Okej."

—

Avslutningen

"Treskoletävlingen är avgjord vinnare utan minsta tvekan är Harry Potter. Ett fyrfaldigt leve . . . "

"Potter vad har du att säga om din insats?"

"Riita, jag har en sak att säga, prata med chefsredaktören INNAN du sätter nästa text i tidningen, det är vad jag har att säga dig. Till er övriga, Hogwarts ledning har inte levt upp till den ledning skolan har rätt att kräva. Därför AVSKEDAS hela lärarkåren, tre respektive sex månaders uppsägningstid per NU."

"Du har inte den makten Potter — ge hem till sandlådan." Det var Snapes kommentar.

"Faktum Severius, när du kommer tillbaks dit ner — kommer du att märka att du inte kommer in. Ingen annan heller. Om tre timmar går Hogwarts express tillbaks till London. Med alla elever.

"I detta nu håller skolans alver på att stänga ner SLOTTET Hogwarts. Jag sa tidigare att när ni bär hand på en av mina vänner, då reagerar jag. Och jag stänger min sommarstuga från fortsatt vidrigt nyttjande av den. Det innebär att skolans elever måste söka sin utbildning annorstädes. Gör det utomlands, det kommer att hindra ministeriet att förblinda er, ni kommer att få se hur världen omkring ser ut. Det är Mitt svar till det tvångsdeltagande i det här jippot som jag tvingats delta i. Elever — på tåget kommer det att finnas prospekt för andra skolor, 23 av dem, alla bättre än Hogwarts, kan ni gå på utan att det kostar er mer än det kostat att vara här."

"Potter — du kan inte göra så, tänk på alla här — tänk på dina föräldrar." Dumbledore lät panisk, för han kände i områdesmagin att det var just som Potter sa.

"Det är _för den goda sakens skull_ , kära du." Sa Harry medan han lade i så mycket bitterhet i tonfallet han kunde. Men med det lämnade han stora salen, prispengarna hade han redan tagit hand om.

* Ende * 


End file.
